cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Convergence
The Convergence is the name given to a multiversal event taking place from 2015-2025, wherein Amara joined various parallel dimensions and alternate universes to create her own reality. Affected Realities/Earths The following Earths were knowingly effected: * Earth-1 & Earth-2: these Earths serve as the main settings of the Arrowverse {Arrow, The Flash, Constantine, Legends of Tomorrow, Batman} ** Earth-2 was destroyed during the Convergence, with only Laurel Lance (Earth 2) escaping beforehand, although the artificial intelligence Brainiac also preserved Gotham City and its inhabitants. ***Characters native to this Earth appear majorly in Canary Season 1, Canary Season 2, Canary Season 3, Canary Season 4, Canary Season 5, Canary Season 6, Birds of Prey Season 1, Birds of Prey Season 2, Birds of Prey Season 3, Birds of Prey Season 4, Birds of Prey Season 5, Birds of Prey Season 6, Birds of Prey Season 7, Birds of Prey Season 8, Batman Season 1, Batman Season 2, and Batman Season 3. * Earth-38: this Earth is where Kryptonians and other aliens are known by the public to exist {Supergirl}. ** Characters native to this Earth appear majorly in Canary Season 3, Canary Season 4, Birds of Prey Season 1, Birds of Prey Season 2, Birds of Prey Season 3, Batman Season 1, Batman Season 2, Batman Season 3, Supergirl Season 3, Supergirl Season 4, Supergirl Season 5, Director Danvers Season 1, Director Danvers Season 2, Director Danvers Season 3, and Director Danvers Season 4. * Earth-5: this Earth is where completely human hunters routinely solve cases involving various supernatural beings {Supernatural} ** This earth was also destroyed during the event * Earth-7: the Earth where various supernatural beings (vampires, werewolves, witches, wraiths, hybrids) and an organized group of supernaturally-enhanced hunter bloodlines (The Organization) exist but metahumans and costumed vigilantes do not. * Earth-10: the world from which Lex Luthor (Earth-10) hails. Beginnings The event begins in earnest during Canary Season 1 in fall of 2015... Major Changes to the Timeline * Amara's fusing various parts of the multiverse resulted in an alternate timeline wherein humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, aliens, hunters, metahumans, etc. coexist. This has resulted in multitudinous changes to the timeline and, by default, to the lives of several characters. * For more detailed information, see The Convergence (plotline). Chronology of Earth-7 * 7000 BCE: The woman who would become Celine Laurent discovered a powerful immortal entity in a cave. Over this cave, she would millennia later build The Armory and seal the creature inside a mystical vault. Prolonged exposure to the creature's energies also granted the woman immortality and enhanced intelligence. * 2000 BCE: The witches Silas and Qetsiyah craft the immortality elixir. Qetsiyah would later betray Silas and kill his lover Kahri. Silas' original form is destroyed, but his spirit possesses a slave who had previously cared for him. This has the downside of eradicating the slave's soul. As Silas plots his vengeance and grows his power, alone and imprisoned, he descends into insanity and develops a god complex. Qetsiyah curses his and Kahri's souls to remain apart. Silas' grieving brother Markos, enraged over both his brother's fate and nature's backlash against their community, murders Qetsiyah. The Phoenician witch is, however, saved by her own imperfect version of the immortality spell wherein she too becomes a Traveler. * 970s: The backstory of the Mikaelson family remains the same, but when Freya Mikaelson is taken, she is subjected to a memory spell so that Freya believes that she is the daughter of Dahlia as opposed to Esther. Here, Freya and Finn are fraternal twins whereas they were 2-3 years apart in age in the original timeline. * 980s: Freya becomes a shield-maiden and fights during the Battle of Maldon. During this battle, Catahecassa is killed and Dahlia saves him by twisting his soul into a monstrous shape-shifting entity known as The Shachath. * C. 1100 AD: The Strix organization is formed by Elijah Mikaelson, Aya Al-Rashid, Tristan de Martel, and Lorenzo Meddenhall. ** Kahri reincarnates over the next several centuries as per Qetsiyah's curse to keep them apart. She searching for Silas in each of these lives, only finding Qetsiyah, and is murdered in increasingly brutal ways. * C. 1950: A cult forms around Silas, as he is periodically able to reach out and roam the earth through possession of vampires. This cult comes to believe him a god and works to free him. * 19th Century: Each of The Heretics are born at least three decades earlier than in the original timeline, though their backstories remain largely the same. Category:Events